If I Were Gay
by Lady Swann
Summary: Song fic sur une chanson de Stephen Lynch. SBRL. Slash.


If I Were Gay

**Auteur :** Lady Swann

**Bêta-lectrice :** Miya Morana

**Histoire :** C'est une réponse à un défi mutuel entre Miya et moi. Une song-fic sur « If I Were Gay » de Stephen Lynch. Vous trouverez sa propre version sur son compte.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi !

**Avertissement :** Slash

**Pairing :** SB/RL (le premier que j'écris )

**Spoilers :** Les 6 tomes

_If I Were Gay_

**Introduction**

Lorsque Sirius s'approcha, l'air de rien, de Remus qui lisait tranquillement, les jambes repliées sous lui, dans la salle commune, le loup-garou ne flaira pas immédiatement le coup foireux.

"Salut Rem'"

"Bonjour Sirius, que me vaut le plaisir ?"

"C'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ?"

"Eh bien oui, je suis ravi que tu t'en souviennes mais il me semble que tu me l'as déjà souhaité ce matin, non?"

"Euh… Si mais en fait, c'est pas pour ça que je viens… Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?"

"Et bien, je compte finir ce livre et mon devoir de métamorphose avant d'aller me glisser dans les bras de Morphée."

"Le jour de ton anniversaire?"

"La veille d'un lundi surtout, oui."

Sirius prit un air outré.

"Hors de question ! Un maraudeur ne peut se contenter d'une tisane et au lit le jour de ses 16 ans. Au contraire, ses amis se doivent de rendre ce jour aussi marquant qu'il est possible, surtout quand eux aussi sont des maraudeurs."

Remus sourit.

"Aussi marquant que tes 15 ans je suppose, ou mieux… Que les 16 ans de James ?"

La superbe de Sirius vacilla un instant. L'anniversaire de Sirius, ne s'était pas, de son point de vue, mal déroulé, mais Sirius comprit que Remus n'avait pas forcément pris du bon côté le mois de retenue qu'ils avaient tous dû subir après avoir passé la nuit à jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain désert et qu'on avait découvert au petit matin, leurs balais, qu'ils avaient omis de ranger, sur la pelouse. Quant à l'anniversaire de James, un peu d'alcool aidant, ils (enfin, James et Sirius, évidemment) avaient décidé de finir la soirée dehors. Le problème c'était que la traversée de Poudlard s'était effectuée accompagnée de chansons grivoises qui n'avaient pas tardé à réveiller Rusard qui avait fort peu apprécié de retrouver son paillasson maculé du vomi de Peter.

"Hum… Ce n'est pas les meilleurs exemples… Mais si tu y repenses c'était pas des si mauvaises soirées ?"

Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil et de replonger dans son livre.

"Ok, ok, assura Sirius un peu trop vite, rien dans ce genre. Juste une petite soirée entre amis. Et puis on insonorisera les murs. Allez, Moony. Tu vas pas nous faire ça."

Remus soupira. Il ne savait pas dire non à Sirius. Mais en voyant le sourire qui éclaira le visage de son ami, il craint soudain que tout ceci ne fut qu'un prétexte de Sirius et James pour sortir leurs meilleures bouteilles et eût la très nette vision de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait, comme à chaque fois qu'un des protagonistes du duo infernal des maraudeurs prenait une opération du genre en main.

* * *

**Here we are dear old friend **

**You and I drunk again **

Remus tituba et s'effondra sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une petite soirée entre amis, tu parles. Il regarda autour de lui. Les bouteilles s'amoncelaient dans les coins les plus variés de la pièce. Peter ronflait recroquevillé dans un fauteuil. James contait fleurette à Lily et à une brune dont le nom lui échappait. Il sentit un poids d'affaler à côté de lui et tourna la tête. Sirius venait de s'asseoir les cheveux défaits, les yeux hagards et un sourire idiot accroché au visage.

"Je suis ivre", glissa-t-il.

"Moi aussi."

"C'est vrai ? articula Sirius. Monsieur-Remus-chuis-un-prefêt-sérieux-et-j'fête-pas-mon-anniv' est bourré ?"

Remus acquiesa et sourit lentement.

"Trop fort."

Il y eut un silence éthylique.

**Laughs have been added**

**And tears have been shed **

Pourtant la soirée avait bien commencé. James s'était débrouillé pour se procurer, Merlin sait comment, le Mortimer, un gâteau au chocolat et à la crème de marron qui tenait son nom d'un des ancêtres de Dumbledore et qui n'était cuisiné que pour l'anniversaire du directeur. Puis Remus avait reçu ses cadeaux avec joie; une plume, des livres, des CD's et une écharpe étaient venus gâter le loup-garou. Puis, et c'est là que ça avait commencé à dégénérer, l'alcool était sorti. Les premières bouteilles avaient commencé à circuler. Un concours de blagues grivoises avait été lancé (que Sirius avait gagné haut la main, malgré une honorable participation de James). Le premier drame de la soirée survint lorsque Richard Landron s'enfuit en pleurant aux toilettes, Peter avait tenté d'embrasser Jenny McVogel, sa petite amie, et cette dernière s'était laissé faire. Ensuite… Ouh-là, ensuite c'était beaucoup plus flou.

**Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head**

Combien avait-il bien pu boire? Le loup-garou se lança dans un compte brumeux qui amplifia bientôt son mal de tête et qu'il du se résoudre à abandonner. Beaucoup, si on en croyait les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne se souvint pas avoir vu son verre de Firewhiskey vide une seule fois dans la soirée. Il se rappela juste les yeux rieurs de Sirius qui versait, versait. Sirius qui riait à ses propres blagues. Sirius qui l'obligeait à danser. Sirius qui venait juste de passer un bras autour de son cou et de poser sa tête sur son épaule! réalisa Remus, tétanisé.

**But if I were gay **

**I would give you my heart **

Remus se crispa, étourdi par l'odeur des cheveux de Sirius sous son nez, électrisé par sa main qui commençait à caresser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui se passait, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il appréciait. Sirius, le tombeur de ces dames, le dragueur de tout ce qui portait jupon ne pouvait lui faire cet effet-là.

**And if I were gay **

**You'd be my work of art **

N'aurait-ce été le léger mouvement de sa main sur sa nuque, on aurait pu croire que Sirius dormait. Remus se détendit imperceptiblement sous la caresse tendre, mais insistante. Son ami était saoul. Demain tout serait oublié et seul resterait le souvenir d'une douce parenthèse.

**And if I were gay **

**We would swim in romance **

Soudain il sentit une autre main se poser sur sa cuisse et une bouche effleurer sa gorge. Il se força à ne pas réagir et pria pour que personne ne remarque rien. La main remontait le long de sa jambe et il sentit un baiser furtif, puis un autre plus prononcé dans son cou. À contrecoeur, il soupira d'aise.

**But I'm not gay **

**So get your hand out of my pants **

La main atteignit bientôt la lisière de son pantalon, alors que les baisers rejoignaient le visage de Remus, et s'approchaient dangereusement de ses lèvres. La main, entreprenante, tenta de se glisser dans son pantalon. Remus glapit presque et l'écarta prestement. C'en était trop. Il repoussa Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Chuchota-t-il, vérifiant au passage que personne n'avait rien remarqué à leur manège.

**It's not that I don't care - I do **

**I just don't see myself in you **

Sirius ne répondit pas et se leva, sans jeter un regard à Remus. Son coeur se serra. De toute évidence, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il avait vexé son ami. Complètement troublé, il s'arracha du canapé et le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre à laquelle il s'était accoudé. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Le maraudeur ne répondit pas et tenta de prendre le loup-garou par la taille et de l'attirer vers lui. Mais Remus esquiva l'étreinte et Sirius se détourna l'air peiné.

"Sirius..."

La voix de Remus se fit suppliante

"Sirius, tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu sais très bien que je… Et que tu, enfin… Tu n'es pas gay."

"Et qu'en sais-tu?"

La voix de Sirius résonna claire et lucide tandis qu'il dardait ses prunelles sombres sur Remus.

**Another time, another scene **

**I'd be right behind you **

**-if you know what I mean**

Remus resta muet de stupeur. Sirius venait-il, ou non, de lui faire son coming-out ? Les questions affluaient sur ses lèvres, mais il n'eut pas besoin de les énoncer. Sirius les comprit toutes sans qu'il les pose et il soupira, presque excédé en secouant la tête. Puis il se remit à la contemplation de l'orage, dont les éclairs illuminaient sporadiquement le parc de Poudlard. Remus ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, rouvrit les yeux. Restant derrière Sirius, il posa ses mains à côté de celles de son ami, contre la balustrade, évitant ainsi son regard.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" Chuchota-t-il à une oreille cachée sous les longs cheveux noirs

"Quoi?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque

"Es-tu, oui ou non gay?"

Sirius se retourna et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Remus.

"Est-ce que c'est si important?"

Remus rougit sous le regard moqueur.

"Oui, balbutia-t-il, sans oser s'extraire des mains de Sirius, parce que moi je ne le suis pas."

'**Cause if I were gay **

**I would give you my soul **

Sirius jeta un vague coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce, tout le monde semblait trop occupé à cuver son alcool pour leur prêter attention. Alors, il rapprocha doucement le corps du loup-garou du sien. Remus voulut se débattre, mais un étrange plaisir montait en lui et il se laissa faire. Les pouces de Sirius caressaient doucement ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux.

**And if I were gay **

**I would give you my whole being **

Le brun se pencha sur lui. Leurs torses se collèrent. Sirius entreprit bientôt de parsemer son cou pâle de baisers et de morsures. Une de ses mains quitta bientôt sa hanche pour caresser sa cuisse, son dos et même effleurer ses fesses. Remus gémit doucement.

**And if I were gay **

**We would tear down the walls **

L'autre main de Sirius se glissa sous son t-shirt, provoquant un frisson au contact des deux peaux. Remus, grisé, s'enhardit même à passer sa main dans les longs cheveux de son partenaire.

**But I'm not gay **

**So wont you stop cupping my… Hand **

Immédiatement, Sirius prit l'autre main dans la sienne et saisit la nuque de son ami. Lentement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Le coeur du loup-garou battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une bouche effleurer la sienne il retira sa main de celle de Sirius et se dégagea de leur étreinte en rougissant.

"Je suis désolé, je peux pas"

Il tourna rapidement les talons, évitant de regarder Sirius

"Je crois que je vais me coucher", lança-t-il en rougissant.

James, Lily et quelques autres gryffondors relevèrent la tête.

"Bonne nuit"

"Bon anniversaire"

Remus ne répondit pas et courut presque se réfugier dans le dortoir.

**We've never hugged **

**We've never kissed **

À peine eût-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'elle se rouvrait avec pertes et fracas laissant apparaître Sirius, apparemment bien décidé à une petite explication avec son ami. D'autorité il s'assit sur son lit et y fit asseoir Remus qui n'en menait pas large.

" choses, commença-t-il, de un, oui je suis gay, de deux, toi aussi"

"Non!" Protesta Remus

"En tout cas tu fais bien semblant, ironisa Sirius, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas apprécié ?"

"Je… Je suis ivre."

"Non, et ça n'est pas une excuse."

Et, décidant que la discussion avait assez duré, il enlaça Remus et l'embrassa. Le loup-garou crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Les lèvres de Sirius, douces et autoritaires ne permettaient pas de contester leur suprématie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en aurait eu envie. Sa poitrine le serrait jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il sentit une langue forcer la barrière de ses dents, ouvrir sa mâchoire et il s'abandonna. Ses bras trouvèrent le chemin du dos de Sirius et, en peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre, haletants, sur le lit.

**I've never been intimate with your fist **

**You have opened brand new doors **

**Get over here and drop your clothes **

Sirius écarta les cheveux de son amant et le contempla. Remus rougit sous le regard rempli de désir qu'il sentît sur lui. Il se sentait figé, n'osant plus ni détourner les yeux ni émettre le moindre mouvement ou la moindre protestation. Alors doucement Sirius commença à le déshabiller, et à honorer de ses lèvres et de ses mains chaque parcelle de peau qu'il mettait à jour. Remus ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti, ni même rêvé de quelque chose de plus délicieux. Timide, il s'enhardit bientôt à rendre ce qu'il recevait. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent bientôt, de plus en plus rapides. Ils retirèrent rapidement les vêtements qui leur restaient et leurs caresses se firent plus précises, plus insistantes. Sirius se redressa pour admirer ce corps mince, ce visage d'ordinaire si sage, se tordre et s'abandonner au plaisir sous la caresse qu'il n'avait cessé de prodiguer. Il se pencha et Remus s'offrit alors, cambrant tout son corps et la douleur fit aussitôt place à un plaisir plus intense que précédemment, avant l'explosion finale et partagée.

Un baiser long et profond scella enfin leur première étreinte.

**Épilogue**

Le petit matin les surprit enlacés dans le lit une place de Sirius. Remus eut un instant de panique en sentant une paire de bras autour de lui. Puis, contemplant, le joyeux désordre qui régnait dans le dortoir, il sourit et se retourna vers Sirius qui lui souriait aussi.

"Heureusement que tu n'es pas gay, hein?"


End file.
